In Blood, Fear, Hate and Love, But Always Forever
by New1Romantic
Summary: When Brennan has a near-death experience, something changes in her relationship with Booth. But will she reject it, or embrace it? And, of course, things have to get worse, but they'll get better... Right? Booth/Brennan Angela/Hodgins
1. Blood

**Disclamer: I don't own anything here. Seriously. Pretty much everyone in this story belongs to someone else. **

Booth struggled to untie his wrists without moving to much, pulling twisting, they were almost there

**31b 62****nd**** street, an old warehouse**

Booth struggled to untie his wrists without moving too much, pulling twisting, they were almost there. The ropes were breaking, he just had to keep stalling. "Why though, Henry?" If only he could get to his gun, if only it **wasn't** pointing right at him.

"Why?" Sneered Henry Tower, the gun still pointing, unwavering at Booth's head. "I gave up everything for that bitch! My job, my son, my home! And she leaves me, she expects me to just let it go, move on."

"So you hit her over the head with your baseball bat. But then you felt remorse, buried her down by the lake. You just left her there to rot. Tried to get your life back on track"

"You don't understand." The man's voice cracked for the first time and the gun shook. "I loved her. I thought she loved me. I just- I just"

"Lost control?" Booth finished for him. "You don't want to do this. Put the gun down."

"I can't, it's too late."

_Was that a footstep? _"Put the gun down."

"Freeze! FBI!" A woman's voice yelled from the door. Someone was running towards them, a gun pointed straight at Tower. The murderer turned and now the gun pointed at the woman.

"Bones! No!" He struggled more to untie his wrists. Too late. The trigger had been pulled and the bullet was racing towards Temperance Brennan. He wanted to run to jump in its way and stop it from piercing her. But the bullet was already inches away from her and with a splatter of blood it pierced her.

She let out a little "Oh" and fell to the ground, scarlet seeping out of the wound in her stomach. It felt like his world had been ripped apart.

_That was it. He hurt my Bones, now he will pay. "_Nobody touches my Bones!"He wrenched at the bonds holding his wrists together and they snapped like string. He ran at the man who was shaking, realizing what he had done. Henry dropped the gun and ran. Seely snatched it up and aimed. He pulled the trigger and shot it with the precision of his sniper training. It left the barrel and dug itself into Tower's left leg. There was a scream of pain and the bastard fell to the ground.

Then came the cry. A piteous whimper, like a baby crying for its mother. _Bones. She's still hurt_ He took out his cell phone and dialled 911. "Ambulance to 31b 62nd street. Hurry." He threw the cell away and ran to Temperance. Her eyes were closed.

"No" He whispered, panic spreading over him. "Bones, Come on, speak to me." She wasn't breathing, there wasn't a pulse. He applied pressure to the wound on her stomach, trying to staunch the bleeding. "Bones, don't leave me. Fight it, come on." He ripped her shirt open, exposing the bare flesh and pressed down on it. One, Two, Three, Four. No pulse. "Come on!" Again. One, Two, Three, Four. Still no pulse. "Don't die on me, please!" A tear rolled down his cheek. One last chance. He pinched her cheeks and forced her mouth open. He pressed his lips to hers and tried again.

And then she was kissing him, their mouths pressed together, and he kissed back, pressing her harder into the floor. It was a mind-blowing kiss that seemed to take everything else in the world away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed for what seemed like an age, only breaking apart to breath, until the medics came to take her away, putting her into the back of the ambulance.

"Wait!" he yelled as they made to shut the door. "I want to stay with her."

"Be my guest." The young medic, Karen, had seen how they had been kissing and was certainly not going to prevent him from holding her hand. She may have only been young, but she had never seen anyone more in love than those two.

Booth jumped into the van and smiled at Brennan. He just stood in the corner and watched, too scared to get close and stop her from getting proper medical attention. "Booth?" She whispered. "Hold my hand?" He shuffled forward, more awkward then he had been since high school, and holding onto her soft white hand. He had never seen her so defenceless, not even after being buried alive, or kidnapped.

"I'm here." He whispered and saw her smile.

Brennan's room at St Mark hospital

Brennan lay in the hospital bed, resting, though she was not tired. Booth sat in a chair beside her bed and just looked at her, and he decided that if he could only do one thing for the rest of eternity, it would be staring at her. But they had to talk.

"Bones," She turned to face him, "What happened back there, the kiss, it was-"

"Nothing" Finished Brennan.

"Yeah" _No_

"I was delirious, I had lost blood and was starved of oxygen, and you had just thought you had lost me. It meant nothing."

_So those fireworks __**were**__ my imagination? _"I agree."

"Besides, we have a great friendship and I couldn't bare to lose that." _I couldn't bear to lose you. _"And the FBI will reassign me if we start going out."

_Actually, my plans didn't really involve much going out._ "You're right, but I should go and fill out a witness report now." Feeling a little dejected, he left the room. Why did he have to bring it up?

_Screw the FBI! I want to screw her_. He felt like kicking something. Boot obliged himself by kicking the defenceless wall, a few meters away from Brennan's room. He didn't really want to fill out witness reports. He just wanted to crawl into bed and wallow in self-pity. _God, I'm beginning to sound like a girl._

_Why? Why did I say those things? Did I mean it, or was I just being stupid._ Brennan turned away from the door, Booth was out of sight now and there was no hope of calling him back, yelling at him that she did mean it, screw the FBI. _I just can't lose him, like everyone else I've ever loved. Although how do I even know that he would reciprocate? What if I told him I wanted more, and he ran away, I would never see him again, just like every other man in my life?_

"Sweetie?" Angela's head popped round the door.

"Hi Angela." She didn't need this right now.

She walked into the room, with a huge smile on her face. "A little birdie told me that you finally kissed Booth."

"Uh huh" Brennan nodded her head.

Angela screamed and hugged Brennan, who was shielding her ears from the racket. "Well?"

"Well what?" Angela looked at Brennan tiredly.

"How was it?"

"It was…" _Mind blowing, amazing, passionate. The best kiss of my life._ "No, I told him it didn't mean anything. We both weren't in our right minds.

Angela sighed and sat down in the chair Booth sat in. "Sweetie, you may be a genius, but you're still hopeless with guys."

"Well, what should I have said?"

"That you love him, that you want to sleep with him, anything would have been better than 'it meant nothing to me' that is the **worst** thing you can say."

"But it did mean nothing." _If __**that **__was nothing, then what's something?_

"Sweetie, you don't have to be scared, if you distance yourself from every man who shows you affection you'll never find your true love."

"Love is just a term to make sexual-"

"Relationships more acceptable to society." Angela finished for her in a mocking monotone, like reciting something from heart.

"Exactly." _Then what am I feeling then, if it doesn't exist? _

Bren, sweetie, for once stop trying to act like a detached anthropologist. Live a little!" Angela grinned cheekily.

Brennan sighed "But, I'm not- what if- what if he didn't like me back and I scared him off, I can't ruin our friendship."

"Come on sweetie, have you seen the way he looks at you? Come on, it's like you're a triple chocolate cake- he wants to devour you. So let him."

"What? He's not a cannibal."

"Sorry Hon, I forgot you don't speak normal person. Look, he wants you real bad, and you want him, so – No don't deny it, I know you want him, so just give him what he wants."

"I do not want him!" _Much_

"Have you read your books lately? Don't deny that those sex scenes were you and Booth, it's obvious. You're just in denial.

He may have been the **inspiration **for my books, but that doesn't mean I want him. I work with him all the time and I was merely releasing sexual tension that builds up from our primal instinct to mate. I doubt that he wants me. "I don't"

"Denial." Cut off Angela.

"But it's true"

"You're in denial."

Brennan sighed. There was no point in arguing. "Look, you can't tell anyone. If you do then he'll have to stop being my partner."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Head office, FBI headquarters DC

"Booth,"

"Yes sir?"

"There have been some rumours going around."

"About what?" Though Booth thought he knew.

"That you kissed your partner, Dr Brennan, after she was shot."

_Shit _"Yes sir, I'm not going to deny that."

"You realise that a relationship with your partner can jeopardize your lives and the lives of everyone you work with?"

"Yes sir. However sir, we talked to each other about it and both agree it didn't mean anything," _I'm not __**really**__ lying. I did say that I agree with her._

"I believe you agent Booth, however, if I hear that your relationship has developed any further that just colleagues, I will have to terminate you're partnership, for everyone's safety"

"Yes sir." _Good thing she doesn't want to be anything __**but**__ colleagues then._

"Now get out of my office."

Booth scurried away like a dog expecting a kick from his master.

About 10 minutes down the hall, Booths cell phone rang. "Agent Booth speaking."

"Booth, it's Ryan, you've got a new case. A body was found under the floor boards of a recently sold apartment building. It's pretty mangled. How quickly can you and your partner get down there."

"How far away is it?"

"Other side of town, on the corner of 9th street and Diamond blvd. Just follow the police tape and crowds of people."

"I can probably be there in about thirty minutes." Booth headed for the car park.

"So is it true that, you know?"

"What?"

"That you kissed Dr Brennan?" It was a good thing Ryan couldn't see him blushing.

"It didn't mean anything."

"So it's true then?" There was a hint of astonishment in his voice. "I mean, there were rumours that you were shagging her and stuff, but I didn't really believe them"

Booth reached his car and opened the door. "Who said that?" He would break their necks.

"Pretty much everyone really. So are you really going out?"

"It meant nothing, we're just friends." And he hung up before he gave too much away. Booth breathed in and out to calm himself down and got in his car. He dialled Brennan's number. "Hey Bones, we've got a new case, I'm coming to pick you up so be ready in about 10 minutes." And he hung up again, realising that this was the first time they'd talked since she was in hospital.

Well, what do you think? Longer? Shorter? This is my firs story and I want to improve so be constructive.


	2. Lots of tension and some throwing

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters.**

Thanks to everyone who read and liked. Please review everybody! It's like my chocolate. Ok, maybe not _quite _as good as chocolate but still brilliant. But chocolate and reviews… hmm there's an idea…

* * *

_Oh my god, has she really always been this beautiful? _Brennan sat beside Booth as they drove to the crime scene. She was wearing a black top that showed a little too much bust and one bra strap was showing ever so slightly. Even her knee length skirt accentuated her long, slender legs. _It's like she's trying to cause an accident. How am I supposed to keep my eyes on the road when she's all I can see?_

Is he trying to distract me? Why can't I concentrate anymore? His muscles are practically bursting through that shirt. Stop looking! He'll notice you! Stop! I said stop looking at him. Now. Okay, now. After 3. 1, 2, 3. Think about something un-sexy. Dead bodies. Think about the crime scene we're going to. Yes, rotting flesh. We'll go to the crime scene and see the rotting corpse, he'll bend down to look at the remains and… and… and when he bends down you can see every muscle in his back through his shirt. NO! Your mind is wandering Temperance, you just need to hang on a little longer, they you can concentrate on the John Doe…. What did Angela say about chocolate cake…

After the longest car ride ever, they finally reached the scene, and Brennan rushed out of the car a little too quickly, leaving Booth to not concentrate on her ass.

"Do we have a name for the Vic yet?" Brennan asked as she stepped into the room at the top of the building where the body was.

"No." Said a young police officer. "There's no ID, no wallet, no nothing."

"Robbery then?"

"Probably." The bones lay in the centre of the floor, two or three people surrounding it.

"Caucasian, male, mid to late 30s. Broken ribs and fractured tibia, injuries consistent with a fall, around the time of death, possibly post-mortem. Due to the level of de-comp, probably been dead for a decade, maybe longer." She turned to face one of the policemen. "Where was he found?"

"Under the floorboards after a final check before the house was put up for sale." Said the policeman, stunned that Brennan could identify so much about the victim in a short space of time.

Booth came into the room. "Bones, why'd you run off like that? I mean, you may be eager to get to the crime scene, but the bones aren't going anywhere."

Oh no, Booth. Don't look at him; you can't want what you can't see. But he looks so good in that shirt. "No ID on the victim yet Booth, I'll need Angela to do a facial reconstruction. But he's Male, Caucasian, mid thirties." Keep looking at the bones. Keep looking at the bones. Brennan felt a tingle as Booth knelt down beside her.

She looked at the policeman. "How long has this room been completed?"

"Uhhh… two years."

"Two years? But the body has been in de-comp for about 10 years. It would need a very hot, wet environment to excel the decomposition of the body to this point in two years."

"Wait, Bones, are you saying that the body was moved sometime within the two years this building has been finished?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. And it would explain why they didn't find an ID, they're somewhere else."

"Why would they move the body though?"

How am I supposed to know? I'm the anthropologist who doesn't 'speak normal person'. "Isn't that **your** job? I give you the how and you give me the why."

"Ok, say, the murderer thought the body was going to be found, so he moved it."

"But why here?"

"Umm…" Booth paused, shook his head as though to clear it and said. "He had access to the building?" Booth suggested

He's so sexy when he thinks. No wait, everyone thinks. Thinking is part of being human. But when he thinks he does that thing with his eyebrows. No, must concentrate. What did he say? Something about having access to the building? "Great," Brennan spoke to the policeman again. "Get the records for everyone who had access to the building, and send them to the Jeffersonian."

The policeman nodded. "Yes Dr Brennan" and smiled at her before going to talk to the proprietor. That policeman has a nice smile. Booths smile is nicer though. Why does my brain keep contradicting itself? And what is Booth doing? He looks like he's trying to pass a kidney stone. "What **are** you doing Booth?"

"Just thinking." She narrowed her eyes at him. "About what?"

"About the murder."

Is he looking at my breasts? No, it must have been my imagination. Say something! "Do you have any ideas?" Oh! If I don't kiss him soon, I might burst. Why did I have to say that that kiss didn't mean anything? And why am I telling myself this, tell him!

"No, we have to get a bit more background on the Vic before we can start to look into these things. Lets wait until Angela gets an ID."

He doesn't care; he's only talking about the murder.

Well, it **is **his job.

* * *

**(A/N now you see that scene from Booth's point of view!)**

Why did Bones run off like that? It's hard not to think about how nice her ass is when it's right in front of me.

"Bones, why'd you run off like that? I mean, you may be eager to get to the crime scene, but the bones aren't going anywhere." He said as he entered the room. Brennan didn't look up, in a way he was glad, he didn't trust himself to look into her soft, doe-brown eyes and not kiss her. But he was still a bit hurt, was she mad that they had kissed?

"No ID on the victim yet Booth, I'll need Angela to do a facial reconstruction. But he's Male, Caucasian, mid thirties." Brennan recited off to him, slightly tonelessly as though she was concentrating on something else.

He knelt down beside her and savoured the closeness; he could feel her body heat inches away from him. She started talking about something to the policeman opposite her. What business does he have to even look at my Bones! Wait, what am I doing? We're at a crime scene, they're probably talking about de-comp.

"…Environment to excel the decomposition of the body to this point in two years."

See. Wait, what did she say? "Wait, Bones, are you saying that the body was moved sometime within the two years this building has been finished?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Why would they move the body though?"

"Isn't that your job? I give you the how and you give me the why."

Oh, I really want to give **you **why. "Ok, say, the murderer thought the body was going to be found, so he moved it."

"But why here?"

"Umm…" Wow, she looks so sexy when she crinkles her nose like that. No, must concentrate. "He had access to the building?"

"Great," Brennan spoke to the policeman again. "Get the records for everyone who had access to the building, and send them to the Jeffersonian."

The policeman nodded. "Yes Dr Brennan" and went off, probably to speak with the owner of the building.

Good, that annoying policeman has gone. I mean, who does he think he is calling her 'Dr Brennan' Roared some jealous part of Booth's mind.

Another calmer part spoke, probably the part that took him to church every Sunday. He's a policeman trying to be polite.

Why does he have to talk to her anyway?

It's his job.

I should kiss her.

You'll lose **your** job.

What if I don't care?

You'll lose her.

No I won't.

You heard her. It meant nothing to her, remember? Wow, his catholic side could be very spiteful.

Shut up.

Another part spoke, one that sounded remarkably like Bones. We can't shut up, we're part of you, metaphors you made up to symbolise your inner struggle.

I had no idea a part of me was so smart.

"Booth, what **are **you doing?"

Having an internal argument. "Just… thinking." Smooth Booth, very smooth. **That **won't make her think you're mad.

"About what?"

What's underneath that top. "About the murder." Wow, she has nice boobs. No! Look away before she notices!

"Do you have any ideas?"

See, she doesn't care about you. She's asking about the murder. Well go on, answer her.

"No, we have to get a bit more background on the Vic before we can start to look into these things. Lets wait until Angela gets an ID." But what shall we do in the meantime? I've got a few ideas involving whipped cream.

**The Jeffersonian, Temperance's office**

"Sweetie?" Angela stuck her head round the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure Ange," Brennan saved the document she was typing and turned to her best friend. "What do you want to talk about? Have you got the facial reconstruction for the Roman warrior?"

"I'm almost done, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you."

"Why then?"

"Booth was acting kind of weird when he came in earlier, and I was just wondering if you said anything to him that might upset him."

"No, Ange, I've barely said anything to him. Come and sit down."

"Ahh." Said Angela, brushing a strand of hair from her face as she sat down on Brennan's couch.

"What do you mean 'ahh'? I haven't said anything to him that might be offensive, or at least, not to the best of my knowledge."

"It's that you haven't said much that's making him upset."

"How?"

"He thinks you're mad at him for kissing you."

"But I'm not. I was the one who kissed him, so why does he think I'm upset, if anything, he should be angry at me."

"Men's minds don't work the same way as your super-genius one. They don't get mad if the smart, funny, beautiful girl they've been secretly in love with since they met two years ago kisses them."

"Well, if you put it like that. But he's not in love with me! He's just my friend." Stop confusing me! I already have no idea what our relationship is.

"Friends don't share 'guy hugs' or risk their necks to save each other. And they definitely do not check themselves out of hospital early, with broken ribs to save their friend. And they don't come to their friend's apartment at midnight with Chinese food, just because that person is upset."

"Stop Angela! You're just, just, twisting it! It wasn't like that. Angela, get out!" Stop confusing me!

"Fine sweetie." Angela got up and walked to the door "But you can't run for ever, someday, you're going to have to face up to the fact that he loves you. And I know you love him."

"Get out Angela!" Brennan screamed and threw the closest thing she could find at the annoying woman, which happened to be a heavy paperweight. Angela saw it just in time and dodged, luckily, as it left a scratch in the door. Smartly, Angela ran out of the room before Brennan could throw anymore of the heavy objects on her desk.

**What do you think? A little weird, I know, but next chapter will be back to normal. What do we know about Booth's parents? I might need it for a later chapter. I'll start writing it just after I go out and buy some chocolate…**

* * *


	3. Fluff and a little more throwing

Brennan decided to stay in the lab that night

Wow, a new chapter in a day! I must really like you guys, and I must be really elated from passing my French exam. By the way, I've decided to give this story a sound track, so that's going to be interesting and a bit song-ficish. This chapter is going to be fluffier than a kitten wrapped in a bunny rabbit.

Brennan decided to stay in the lab that night. She had some work to do anyway, and there was no point in going home. She fell asleep at her computer, drooling over the keyboard.

_She's in an empty house and there's a man pointing a gun at her. She just keeps thinking 'Booth'll come. He always comes.' But he doesn't, she's staring down the barrel of the gun and with a bang it hits her in the chest and she falls to the floor. Her eyes are closed and she's bleeding heavily. The man's laughing. She's looking at her own body, dead on the floor. Booth comes in and falls down at her body. "Bones, no!" He's crying and cradling her corpse ands she's yelling to him. "I'm here! I'm alive!" But he can't hear her; he just keeps crying "Bones! Bones…"_

"…Bones!"

"What?" Brennan peeled her cheek off the keyboard and blinked in the bright light.

"You fell asleep at your computer, Bones. What's wrong, you haven't stayed at work all night for ages. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, I just didn't feel like going home."

Booth sat down in the same spot on the sofa Angela had sat on earlier. "Why not."

"Well, I had some work to do and I just didn't seem practical."

Booth sighed. "Bones, you can't just got go home. You need to sleep. And have you even eaten yet?"

"No, I forgot. I'm really sorry, but I had an argument with Angela earlier."

"About what?"

"Well," _Should I tell him?_ "About you"

Booth furrowed his eyebrows. "What about me?"

"She thinks that you think I'm mad at you for kissing me but I said that it's not rational and then I threw things at her." Brennan said it all in one breath.

"Slow down, Bones! You can breath between words. Wait, so you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

She was so sweet and naïve sometimes. "Because, well never mind." he gazed into her soft brow eyes and got lost like he often did.

"What's wrong?" He snapped back to reality.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking again." He smiled. _Why am I doing this, am I trying to fool her, or fool myself?_ He got up. "Actually no, I'm not alright. I'm sorry Bones, but I don't know who I'm trying to kid anymore." And he swooped down on her in her computer chair and kissed her, but instead of pushing away like he expected, she kissed back with a force to rival his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and he lifted her up off the chair until they where both standing there, oblivious to anyone else in the world.

They broke apart and thought the kiss had stopped, Brennan's head kept spinning. "Wow" was all she could say.

"Please don't tell me that didn't mean nothing, because if you do, I won't believe you."

"That was definitely something." She shook her head to clear it. _Wow, was that what I was missing? If I had known I was missing that, I would never have said those stupid things in the first place._ She kissed him again, softly this time, and the world spun again.

They broke apart, but kept their heads close together, noses touching. Then Booth spoke. "Would you freak out if I told you I love you?" he whispered, his voice gentle and caring.

Brennan didn't need to think. "No" She whispered back.

"Then I love you" he kissed her lips quickly.

"I love you too." She mirrored the action, but then pulled away. "Which is why I have to go." She grabbed her coat and hurried towards the door.

"Wait." He grabbed her wrist, desperation in his voice. She turned round to look at him, she was crying silently. "Why?"

"Because you deserve someone better than me. You deserve someone funny and beautiful and…" She faded away.

He pulled her closer. She could have easily broken his wrist by now, but she hadn't, that had to be worth something. "If you think I deserve someone beautiful, then why are you leaving?" He smiled at her and she smiled half-heartedly back, but still pulled at her arm for him to let go. He held on tight; he had made a decision when he kissed her to never let go.

"I mean that you deserve someone whole, not damaged like I am."

Why did she have to be so difficult? "I want you." He pulled him into a hug and cried into his chest. He breathed in the sent of her hair and kissed her head.

"Let me go." She cried softly, trying feebly to pull away.

"I promised myself I wouldn't."

"But you'll break that promise, I know. Everyone I love always leaves me."

_So that's the reason she won't let me get too close._ "I promise, I will never ever leave you. I love you and I don't want to let you go." He felt closer to her than he had ever been, with her pouring her heart out to him, finally saying what she thought. _I'm finally breaking through her barriers._

"Well you're going to have to." Insecurity welled up inside him. Did she still not believe him? "You're holding me too tight, I can't really breathe." He laughed and let go.

They kissed gently and the she asked "Booth, can you take me home now?"

"Sure." And he grabbed her soft, slender hand. They walked away, her head on his shoulder. There was no need to talk; the touch said everything they needed to.

Back at Brennan's apartment, they sat on the sofa, cuddled up together. The radio played quietly as they sat and worked- well, Brennan worked, bless her, the little workaholic. Booth just watched her and stroked her hair. The radio was playing a soft song and Booth felt Temperance rock slowly to the beat against his chest. The song ended and a presenter's voice came out of the radio, slightly muffled. Temperance looked up from her writing and smiled at Booth, shifting slightly to get closer to him.

He had wanted to stay, even if they didn't talk. They seemed to say so much without speaking at the moment. A song came out of the radio again. Booth smiled with its impeccable timing.

_I've been thinkin 'bout  
All the times you told me…_

"Listen, Bones" He jogged her and she put her head up and laughed quietly. "Come," He stood up and grabbed her hand.

She laughed again. "What, Booth?" She put down her laptop and he pulled her into him. They started slowly dancing on the spot. "No, Booth. Come on!" She protested lamely, but not really pulling away.

… _If you keep comin back for more  
Then I'll keep on tryin'  
Keep on tryin'…_

He whispered the lyrics to her, they where so close that their noses almost touched. Her cheeks were tinged with pink and she stared right into his eyes.

…_And I feel so satisfied when  
I can see you smile  
I want to confide in…_

"You don't know how much these words really mean." Whispered Booth.

…_I'll come shinin', through…_

"I do Seely, I really do." And their mouths locked together again and the song continued, them still revolving on the spot.

…_Keep on tryin', I'm  
Tired of cryin'  
I got to find a way  
To get on home to you_

The final chords played and they broke apart once more. Temperance's stomach growled. "You still haven't eaten yet." Murmured Booth.

"It doesn't matter, my body can sustain long periods of starvation." The pink tinged turned a glowing red and she pulled away from him. "I have work to do." She went to pick up her laptop, but Booth was to quick for her.

"No you don't." He said, snatching it away from her hands. "You sit right there and I'm going to make you some food."

"Booth, you don't have to protect me. I'm a perfectly capable young woman, who doesn't need a male to look after her."

Booth sighed and put his hands on her slender shoulders. "I'm not doing it because I want to protect you, I'm doing it because I love you." And he kissed her. She melted into his arms and he pushed her onto the sofa before dashing over to the kitchen.

"That's not fair!" She whined like a little toddler. "I wasn't ready, you took advantage of me!"

Booth put on a cheeky grin. "All's fair in love and war, Bones."

She threw something at him. Luckily, it wasn't a heavy paperweight, but just a piece of screwed up paper. He dodged and grinned again. "No need to turn violent." She made a face at him.

He ducked down to the cupboards, stared inside, frowned and turned to the fridge. She didn't seem to have much, mainly cans and vegetarian ready meals. It worried him, was she eating properly at home? He found some flour, eggs and milk and resigned to making pancakes.

"Hey, Bones!" he called. "How do you feel about pancakes?" No answer. "Bones?" He walked over to the sofa and say her lying there, curled up and breathing softly. It melted his heart to see her like this. Gently, Booth picked up her sleeping form. Her head lolled to one side and her hair spilled over his arms. He would make pancakes for breakfast.

He deposited her in her bed, softly pulling the covers over her, like he did if Parker fell asleep in front of the TV. She sighed and clutched onto the covers, but did not wake.

He walked back into the living room and noticed the radio was still on, playing a song from some British band. He smiled, the it seemed they always knew the right thing for what he was thinking. He thought about how true the lyrics were.

…_How can it be that we can_

_say so much without_

_without words… _

It felt so true, he felt like he new everything about her. And how the simple touch of her hand could tell him that she loved him so much better than any words could ever do it.

…_I've got to be near you,_

_Every night, every day,_

_I couldn't be happy, any other way…_

Didn't he crave to be close to her, loving the time they spent together? Things were different with her.

…_It must be love, love, love…_

It must.

**R&R**


	4. Very confused bats

Wow, this chapter took a long time to write, but quickly lets try and define what it is.

**Hmm… not quite a filler, not quite full on fluff, and not really plot level. Toughie. Ahh, well never mind.**

Temperance woke up to the harsh beep of her alarm clock. She sighed, her dream had been so nice, dancing with Booth and telling him she loved him. _Wait _She thought. _That really happened._ But then where was he? She untangled herself from the duvet and got up, blinking to get used to the light. She was still wearing her crumpled clothes from yesterday. Insecurity showed itself, against all logic. Had he left her? Did he wait until she fell asleep and run away like her mum, dad and Russ?

But then she opened her door and there he was, eating breakfast. She smiled and laughed quietly. He heard her and looked up. "Good morning sunshine" he smiled. She decided it was the best smile in the world. "I made you some pancakes, they're on the counter."

"Thanks." Her voice was croaking and she coughed to clear it. He was still staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just think you look so beautiful in the morning."

_Oh wow! How does he always know the right thing to say? _"Yes well, you don't look too bad yourself" And she smiled suggestively. _What am I doing?_ She walked closer and kissed his lips, running her tongue over his lips. They tasted delightfully of syrup. He opened up to her and their tongues ran into each other's mouths. They broke apart.

Booth stood up. "I absolutely want to do this, but we'll be late for work and I need a shower."

"I never knew you would ever choose work over sex." She grinned but he shook his head.

"I don't want to just have sex,"

"There are other things in life, I know that."

"No, I don't want it to be just sex, I want us to make love, and that means doing it properly."

_Oh! Why does he have to be so perfect? _"Go on then, you can borrow a towel." And she gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead. He smiled and walked away, while she just stood there, watching his figure walk away into the bathroom. She stayed there until she heard the reassuring sounds of the water being run. Slowly she sat down it the seat Booth vacated, pulling her breakfast over, topping the pancakes off with a mountain of syrup. She stuck in, she hadn't realized how hungry she was as she binged on the glorious mound of pancakes, syrup, strawberries and whipped cream.

There was a nock on the door and a voice. "Sweetie! Are you ok? You haven't answered your cell all night"

Angela! Damn, I knew I needed to do something

She knocked again. "Tempe, I'll understand if your mad at me but don't just ignore me like this." Temperance could hear a hint of desperation in her best friends voice, she hadn't, meant to scare her best friend.

"I'll be there in a minute!" She yelled-well she tried to yell, it came out more like: "O'll bow rer in a mirit"

"What?" Brennan could almost see the confuse look on Angela's face.

She swallowed. "I'm coming!" She called and rushed to the door, opening it to the worried looking woman.

"Bren, you shouldn't do that! You're late for work and you are _never _lat for work. I figured the worst- well, given you're track record, how can you blame me?" They hugged, which kind of rendered the rambling scolding useless.

"It's ok Ange, I just over slept a bit. Come in." Brennan walked in and poured two glasses of orange juice. "What's the time anyway?" She asked casually, taking a sip.

"Ten thirty." Brennan chocked and coughed. She had just swallowed half the glass juice. "Exactly."

"Hey, Bones," said a new voice from behind them. Brennan turned round and choked again. There was Booth, a towel wrapped round his waist, hair plastered to his fore head and muscles glistening. Angela squealed very loudly. Booth's eyes widened as he realised what was happening and rushed over. Brennan clapped her hands over Angela's mouth, muffling the sound a bit. "Can you be any louder?" Hissed Booth "And go down a pitch," Booth winced. "There are some very confused bats flying round somewhere now."

Suddenly Brennan squealed and retracted her hand. "Angela." She wiped her hand on her crumpled jeans.

"Sorry sweetie. But this is great news! Have you slept together? Does this mean you're a couple?"

"Angela, I slept on the couch." Booth said calmly.

Angela did some quick calculations. "I asked two questions. You answered one. Does that mean?" Her question was punctuated with a grin.

"Well.." Brennan looked at Booth for support and saw him looking at her, smiling back.

Angela screamed again and hugged her best friend, who winced at the piercing sound. She pulled away and held her at arms length. "You have to tell me all about it." She squealed again and gave another hug, before going to the door. "I'll leave you two alone then." She winked

"Are you going back to work Angela?"

Angela opened the door and peeked round. "Not quite yet, I'm gonna get some triple chocolate cake."

I've thought of a name: Morning-afteryness? Hmm, maybe not. I'll probably update a lot this and next week cause I'm on school break, lets get this straight. You want updates, I want reviews. Capisce? 


	5. Deja vu

Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, this would be an episode, NOT on FF

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, this would be an episode, NOT on . Clear? So, please, you can drop the lawsuit. **

**Question: If someone from Bones turned your story into an episode, what would happen? Hmmm…**

Brennan knew Angela was probably going to be in her office, waiting for 'details'. Still, she was surprised when the woman was sat on the couch, a bowl full of _kisses_ on the table, waiting for her to arrive. "Finally" She said, rolling her eyes. "You have been ages." She folded her arms in mock annoyance, but ruined it by grinning.

"Angela." Sighed Brennan. "I've got work to do. I've got two skeletons from limbo, the Roman warrior, and that case of the man under the floorboards…"

"Sweetie, this is way more important than any of that stuff."

"How, Booth'll always be here-"

"And so will the skeletons, nobody here's going to touch them. Besides, I will badger you all day until you tell me, so it is way more productive." Angela nodded in finality. "Try to argue with that logic."

"Very well," Brennan took a breath.

"Sweetie, I didn't mean it literally."

"Sorry."

"I'll forgive you if you tell me." Angela looked expectantly at her.

Brennan sighed; she was obviously not going to get any work done. "Fine." She sat down at her computer chair.

"No, sweetie. Come and sit with me." She patted the sofa. Brennan rolled her eyes and flopped down opposite Angela.

"I still don't see how this is important."

"Don't say that!" Angela looked at her as though she had committed blasphemy. "If you and Booth _finally_ getting together is not important then what is?"

"Angela, it's not like millions of people want us to get together."

"That doesn't matter."

"Fine."

"Well, what happened?"

"I was asleep, and…"

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Angela, don't interrupt!"

"Sorry" She looked at her hands. "But what were you dreaming about?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Why?" Angela grabbed some kisses and put them in her mouth, looking at the anthropologist like a little kid being told and enthralling bedtime story. She grinned wickedly. "Was it about Booth."

"Yes." Angela's grin widened. "But not in that way." It fell considerably. "I dreamt that he get to me in time and I died. I was waiting for him, thinking he would come when I'm shot. Then I'm looking down at myself, glassy eyed and bleeding when he comes, And I shout that I'm alive, I shout and I shout but…" The last words were choked by a sob. Warm tears leaked out of her eyes and she blinked to hold them back, but couldn't hold a sob."

"Oh" was all Angela could say for a second, watching the usually strong woman break down.

There was a moment as composure was regained, then, with a sniff, Temperance began again. "But then I woke up, at my computer, with his standing over me." Angela grinned and took some more kisses. "He asked me if I was ok and I said I was Ok, because I had fallen asleep at my computer and I hadn't done it in ages." It was strange how clearly she could remember it all. "I said I was fine, I just didn't feel like going home, it was more practical to stay here."

"And?" Angela was spellbound.

"He said I couldn't just stay at work and skip meals because it's 'practical'"

"Awww, he cares about you so much."

"Stop interrupting!"

"Ok, sorry. But it's really sweet."

"I guess."

"No Bren, it _is_, not 'I guess""

"Fine, just let me finish so I can get to work."

"Go on then."

"Then I said that I had an argument with you."

"You didn't tell him what it was about?" Angela gasped.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because it was pointless lying."

"Clueless, you are absolutely clueless."

"It turned out all right though."

"You got me there." She took another handful of kisses.

"Those are really bad for your teeth."

"I know Bren." Angela rolled her eyes. "Now, I thought you had work to do? Get on with the story!"

"Fine, but I don't know how I can if you keep interrupting me."

"Then stop giving me a reason to talk to you! No go!"

She rolled her eyes. "He realised that I wasn't mad at him, and then he went all funny, like he was staring at something."

"He got lost in your eyes again." Said Angela matter-of-factly.

"He gets lost in my eyes?"

"All the time, you never noticed?"

"No."

"Then you're blind."

"Umm hello?" She said sarcastically "Doesn't read body language well." She pointed at her self

"Yeah, sorry."

"Back to the story. I asked him if he was ok and he said he wasn't, then he said he didn't know who he was trying to kid anymore." Angela's eyes where as big as dinner plates. "Then he kissed me"

"What was it like?"

"It was…" She drifted off, remembering the tingling, fireworks-in-the-sky feeling that coursed through her body.

"That good?"

"Yes." Temperance had a dopey smile on her face.

"And so romantic, Hodgins wasn't really like that."

"Hey babe." Hodgins came into the room and bent over to kiss Angela, but she pushed him away.

"Not until you think about what you did." Angela crossed her arms and Brennan laughed.

"What did I do?" Hodgins' face was a mixture of anger and puzzlement.

"Don't worry about it, just go." Brennan advised him, and he left, still muttering "What did I do?"

"So he kissed me and said he loved me and we went home." She missed out the whole tearful 'you'll leave me' argument.

"Awww" Angela smiled and hugged Temperance. "Thanks for sharing that with me, you can get on with you're work now." They walked to the door and hugged again. "Just one last thing."

"What?"

"How come you haven't slept together yet?"

"Boot said he didn't want to just have sex, he wanted us to make love."

Angela looked as though she was about to cry. "That is so romantic. Jack, y'know."

Hodgins came over again said "Listen babe, I'm really sorry."

But again, Angela blocked him. "Don't talk to me" And she walked away in a huff.

Hodgins followed, running after her, calling frantically. "But babe, what did I do?"


	6. PLOT! At last

Brennan typed monotonously on the keyboard; she had never, ever wanted to go home so badly

Brennan typed monotonously on the keyboard; she had never, ever wanted to go home so badly. If only Seely could come here, if only there was a breakthrough in the case. She bashed the keyboard in frustration and the word she was writing ended in a jumble of letters. She quickly backspaced them and checked her watch, it was five 'o'clock. She almost cheered; she was allowed to go home.

Temperance grabbed her coat and saved the document. She almost ran out of her office, consequently bumping into Angela. "Where are you going?" She asked, dazed from bashing into her best friend.

"Home" replied Brennan, already walking away.

"Wow! That's early." Brennan stopped.

"What do you mean? It's five, so I am allowed to go."

"Well, yeah, but it's early for you. He must really be doing you good."

Brennan smiled. "Of course." Before half walking, half running, she walked out of the building. Angela smiled and punched the air in celebration; Hodgins and Zach both owed her a hundred bucks. "Oh boys…" she called, looking for the two scientists.

wowowow

Brennan rushed round the corner, her house was just a few blocks away, she cut through an alley way as she always did when she stopped, chocked in a strangle hold. There wasn't time to kick out, or even to scream. A laugh. A hand. A cloth. Then, no more.

wowowow

Booth knocked on Brennan's door. There wasn't an answer, no of course there wasn't; she was probably still work, it was only six, after all. He phoned her mobile and heard a quiet ringing from inside her apartment. _Damn._ He kicked the door and swore at the pain in his toe. She had left her mobile in her flat. He decided to call Angela.

"Hello, Angela Montenegro speaking." Angela's voice came out of the phone, slightly tinny and muffled.

"Hey Angela, put Bones on, she left her cell in her apartment."

"Isn't she in there?"

"No, I'm at her door right now, she's not answering." Panic betrayed itself in his voice.

"She left ages ago." Angela was worried too.

"What time."

"Five 'o'clock" Booth's mouth dropped open and the phone fell to the floor. "Booth?" Called Angela's voice from the tiles. "Booth!" He picked up the phone, shaking slightly.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He shut off the cell and ran down the stairs to his car, turning on the siren and racing towards the Jeffersonian.

wowowow

Everything swam before Temperance's eyes, she had been drugged, the thought. Her pupils were probably dilated and she would have trouble moving her muscles, she tried futilely. Even if she had full use of her muscles, her hands were tied behind her back and to chair, it was the same with her feet.

She was in a small, dark room, probably underground. The only light came from a lamp in the corner and the pale light of a computer screen, partly obscured by a silhouette. "Where am I?" she asked and her voice was croaky.

"Dr Temperance Brennan, good of you to join me at last." He turned round and she saw in the half-light, a well kept young man, wearing a suit and with slicked back, black hair. "I must say, you were earlier than I expected, normally you come home at around 10, later even. I was luck I caught you."

_I wouldn't say lucky, really._

"Well, lucky for me, I should say." He smiled, and the smile sent shivers down Temperance's spine.

"You've been watching me?" The idea of than man following her made her shiver again.

"Oh yes, for a while now. We are of course, slightly late. I did mean to get you yesterday, but you must have stayed at work."

Thanks to Angela and Booth. I hope Booth is ok, I don't want him to be upset. "I had a lot of work to do."

"Obviously." The man turned back to the laptop, her was setting something up, a web cam.

"Why did you take me?" She asked, trying to sound forceful.

"Revenge." He said the word slowly, letting it role off his tongue and into her ears.

"I don't even know you."

No, you don't. But Seely Booth is another case entirely."

wowowow

"Angela, is there any news?" Booth panted, coming into the woman's office.

"No, no one's seen or heard from her since she left." Angela looked pale.

Hodgins came into the room. "No news, we need to find the place she was taken."

"How?" Asked Angela as she flopped down on the couch.

"We study the security cameras on the route to her apartment, there was no sign of a struggle or forced entry. Angela, do you know the route she normally takes home."

"Yes, of course." Angela was still pale.

"Great, pinpoint all the places she could have gone missing, alleys, places with easy places to hide." His FBI façade took over, but inside, he was a little boy, crying for his Bones. "Hodgins and Zach, go with her and find all the security cameras en route, anything, we have a time frame, from five to six. I will alert the FBI and request that we look after this ourselves." He sighed, thinking of what to do. "When you find all the security cameras, call me and I'll do a bit of badge-flashing, now go." He chivvied them away.

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed again, he had promised to look after her, this was his fault. "It's not your fault, you know." Angela stood in the doorway.

"I promised her, told her I would never leave her." He tried not to cry.

"I know, but you're keeping that promise, you're looking for her." She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her, we always do."

"But what if this time is different?"

"It won't be" Though even she didn't seem to believe it.

"I better E-mail the FBI" he pointed to the computer and walked over to it, punching in his password. A little icon popped up in the corner, it said '1 new message" he clicked on it and there was the e-mail. His jaw almost dropped to the floor. "Angela" he called softly.

Angela, who had been about to leave, turned back. "What?"

The message read 'I have you're Bones. Say bye-bye to Dr Temperance Brennan.'

He said darkly, "I've got mail."


	7. You've got mail

"I better E-mail the FBI" he pointed to the computer and walked over to it, punching in his password This chapter was giving me real problems, so I haven't updated as quickly as I normally do. Sorry.

"_I better E-mail the FBI" he pointed to the computer and walked over to it, punching in his password. A little icon popped up in the corner, it said '1 new message" he clicked on it and there was the e-mail. His jaw almost dropped to the floor. "Angela" he called softly._

_Angela, who had been about to leave, turned back. "What?"_

_The message read 'I have your Bones. Say bye-bye to Dr Temperance Brennan.'_

_He said darkly, "I've got mail."_

"What do you mean?" She walked over and her jaw dropped too. "Oh my god" She whispered, putting her hand up to her mouth.

"Hey Angela, Are you coming or n-" Hodgins looked round the door and saw them staring horrified at the email. He walked over and Booth saw him mouth the words. "Oh!" He gaped. "Zach!"

Zach came running in and read the e-mail. "This is bad, very bad."

"Booth there's a link to a site." Angela pointed to the screen. Booth's trembling hand found the mouse and he clicked on the writing in blue. A screen popped up, a web cam image and a voice from a dark room spoke.

"Seely, nice of you to join the party."

"Derek Arlington" he whispered, shocked and pale, as though he had just seen a ghost.

wowowow

"Booth!" Brennan called, she was sure she had heard his voice.

"Quiet, girl" he smacked her.

"Don't. Touch. My. Bones!" Yelled Booth, it was definitely Booth's voice.

"Calm down, Seeley. Aren't you happy to see you're old friend?" he sat down in front of the laptop, obscuring her blurry view of Booth's face.

"How did you survive?" Booth sounded astounded.

"With no help from you." Spat Arlington. "You left me to die."

"Derek, I was twenty, young. It was my first week in battle, I got scared."

"You didn't even turn back, I was dieing and weak, you didn't even look at me! I was your best friend."

"What ever you want, I'll get it."

"Oh, no" His voice was playful and she could sense the smile on his lips. "I've already got what I want. I want her to die, like I almost did. And I want you to know that you can't save her. I don't want money, Seeley, I want revenge."

"Monster!" Screamed a woman's voice, Angela. She was crying and madder than she had ever heard her best friend. Brennan pulled at the ropes, but they were tied too tight, already digging into her flesh.

"Don't listen to him!" Screamed Brennan and the Arlington got up again.

"I told you to shut up." His eyes burned with anger and he punched her. There was a sickening crack and a pain in her nose as he his her flesh. She blinked, lights popping in front of her eyes. He punched her again, in the ribs and there was another crack. She screamed involuntarily and she heard Booth yell. "You'll keep quiet, woman." He grabbed her head and jerked it back. She struggled to free herself, but cut herself on the ropes, crying out again.

"Bones." A wounded voice came out of the computer.

She was punched again, in the face and felt the blood rise to the surface and bruise. Again in the stomach, making her cry out. She sat there, head down, whimpering. She heard Booth cry out again. "You were there for her," he snarled, punctuating his remark with a blow to the face. "The gravedigger!" His fist connected with her nose. "Kenton!" Her ribs were hit. "She almost died, like me" Another punch to her head. "But you were there for her." He kicked her.

She just sat there, rasping for breath, crying quietly. Someone was yelling things she couldn't hear, and the room was swimming. She he blinked, trying to stay conscious, lifting her head up slightly, but was rewarded with a crack to the head, and all went black.

wowowow

She woke up in the tiny room again, the light dim. She didn't open her eyes right away. What was the point of waking up from a nightmare to find yourself in another? "You've woken up, finally." Said a whispered voice, making her groan. "What? Aren't you pleased to see me?"

A little smile briefly twitched on her swollen mouth. "You spent most of the time I was awake abusing me, it doesn't make us very good friends."

"Yes, well. Never mind." his voice made her shiver. "We won't ruin anything." He stood up in the half-light and she could see his blurry shape moving towards her. "It seems such a shame to kill you, you know. So talented, so very talented. I love your books." He put his hands on her chair; she could hear his footsteps as he walked around it. "And what an asset to the FBI, You and Booth have the highest arrest rate in the country, so I've heard. I wonder what they'll do when you're gone." He leaned in and she felt his breath on her cheeks.

"You don't have to kill me." She croaked.

He smiled. "Oh, but I do." She felt cold metal on her throat, digging slightly into her skin. Something wet dripped down her neck and there was a searing pain. She stayed stock still, barely breathing. "But not yet." The metal was pulled away and the blood ran sluggishly down her neck.

"No, definitely not yet." She followed the thin blade as it slowly moved down to her arm and pressed into her palm. She bit her tongue, trying not to scream. Dark red blood pooled around the knife as he slowly dragged it away. Her scream let out in a hiss of air and he smiled, watching the red flow onto her palm. "Hurts, doesn't it?" He hissed, smiling. He was mad completely and utterly mad. "Talk to me." He ordered. She remained silent. "I told you to talk to me!" He plunged the knife deep into her arm. She screamed and the blood ran quickly, soaking her sleeve. "That's better." He snarled.

Tears ran down her face and she turned, as best she could, away from him. "You have to look at me." He hissed. "It's no fun if you don't." She turned, shaking and almost fainted. He was standing over her with a piece of iron and a lighter. Carefully, as though he was playing with a valuable china doll, he rolled up her other sleeve, baring the white flesh.

"No" She begged. "Please."

"Quiet." He hit her across the face with the, luckily, cold metal and she went dizzy for a second. It wasn't cold for long, slowly, it started to turn red from the heat of the lighter. Arlington surveyed it with his cold grey eyes and pressed it against her bare arm. She couldn't help it, she screamed, trying to keep her eyes open and not black out from the pain. If she blacked out know, it would mean death, surely.

She screwed up her eyes, going blind against the white hot pain, the only thing that told her she was alive was the scream she was emitting. She was going to die. She could hear Booths voice as he found her, years after, just bones. How fitting. She could hear his voice at the crime scene, see Angela's expression as she realised she was reconstructing her best friend's face, hear Zach's voice as described C.O.D. And Booth's voice, saying her name… wait…

Bright light flooded through her eyelids. "I told you not to touch my Bones!"


	8. Rewind a few hours

We go back a little while now, just after Brennan has been knocked unconscious

**Two more chapters to go after this. Yes, almost finished, but for now, enjoy the ride.**

**We go back a little while now, just after Brennan has been knocked unconscious. **

Booth looked around at the squints behind him. Angela was crying into Hodgins' shoulder and had his arms around her, though he was quite pale. Zach looked like her was about to faint. Come to think of it, Booth didn't feel all that well either, slowly, he took a deep breath and started to talk. "Angela, Hodgins," They looked up, "You go and find those security tapes, Zach isn't coming with you anymore." Zach looked quizzical. "I need him to get a trace on the signal from this web-cam." Zach nodded weakly and walked over to the computer.

"Let's go Angela, you'll need me to flash my badge." They rushed off, feeling as though a clock was ticking down Temperance's remaining seconds.

wowowow

They came back with coffee and security tapes, Booth giving one Zach. "Any luck?" Zach frowned at the screen.

"There is some kind of inhibitor, stopping me from getting the exact location, however, I have narrowed it down to an area of DC. Booth looked at the screen and saw a large triangle, boxing in a part of DC. "I can only pinpoint all the web cams in that area which are currently in use." He tapped a button and thousands of green dots appeared. "I am sorry, it is the best I can do so far."

"No, you're trying" he tried to smile, but secretly his heart sank, they would never be able to get through all of those houses before Brennan was, he didn't even want to think about it, but images of her limp, bloodstained body haunted his vision.

He walked out of the door and into a large surveillance room, where Angela and Hodgins were looking through the tapes. "Have you found anything yet?"

"No, she's been on all the tapes so far." Hodgins pressed a button and a videotape was ejected from the player and he pushed another one in.

"Wait!" called Angela, excited. "I've found it, here she is on this tape, but in this one, look," She pointed to a still in a tape. There was her limp body being loaded into a white van. "And we have a number plate."

Booth grabbed a post-it note and wrote down the jumble of numbers and letters. "I'll go run this through the DMV database, than I'll go to that alleyway."

"What should we do?"

"Angela, draw Arlington's face, we may need it."

"And me?" Hodgins looked very dejected.

"Keep looking through the tapes for any sign of that white van going anywhere near the location Zach found. To know where that is, get a printout from him." Hodgins nodded and saluted, before turning to the tapes again. "At least we've narrowed down the time frame."

wowowow

Six hours had past since Brennan had disappeared and Booth felt like the time was running though his fingers like sand, everyone was feigning business, but really, everyone was scared and felling alone.

"We have a match on the van!" Called out Booth triumphantly. "It belongs to a van hire company and they got it back. I'm going to go check it out, so come on Zach, I need a squint, and Angela can take over for you."

Zach scurried away after Booth, smiling at Angela, who handed him a drawing of Arlington. "What do you need me for?" Asked Zach.

"Because you're, you're like Bones, ok?"

They got into Booth's car. "Can I drive?" Asked Zach.

Booth managed a lopsided grin. "See, just like Bones. No, only I drive the car. And you don't get a gun." Zach opened his mouth to protest, but must have thought better of it.

"Where are we going?"

"Vichy's vans, it's a small van hire company and it's just inside that area where we are looking for the web cam"

They drove all the way to the van hire place and walked up to the front desk. There sat a teenager, a perfect cliché, chewing gum and filing her nails with her feet resting on the desk. "Can I help you?" She asked in a bored voice, not even looking up.

"We would like to see the manager, please." Asked Booth the most polite voice he could muster while his partner was being tortured.

"Do you have an appointment?" She still didn't look up.

"Is this appointment enough?" He showed her his badge. She glanced up and swung her legs down off the desk.

"Just a second." Booth felt his restraint slipping away. She spoke into a telephone. "Mr Vichy, there's two people here to see you," There was a pause while Mr Vichy talked. "No, they're from the FBI." Another pause before she put the phone down. "He says to go in," She gestured to a door on her right.

"Thanks" Booth gave his best effort at a smile and they walked towards the door. He glanced back and saw the girl had her feet back on the table and started to file her nails again. He pushed the door open into a small, cluttered office. A balding, middle-aged man sat at a desk. Booth smiled politely. "Mr Vichy, I'm Agent Booth and this is Dr Addy." Mr Vichy smiled and walked over, shaking their hands in turn.

"Agent Booth," he said jovially, "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen this man?" Zach asked, holding up Angela's drawing of Arlington.

Mr Vichy squinted at it and thought for a second. "Yeah, he hired a van a couple of days ago, just got it back. Nice guy, I know him a bit, what's he done?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss that with you, but can we see the van?"

"Sure." He walked over to another door, opening it for them. It opened into a large garage with about ten vans in it. "He used this one, I think," Booth glanced at the registration and then at the paper he had in his hand.

"Yup, this is the one."

Booth was about to open the door when Zach called, "Wait!"

"What?" Booth turned his head back to face the scientist

"You haven't put on gloves yet, you could contaminate the crime scene."

"Oh yeah, right." Booth took the gloves Zach held out for him, remembering with a pang that Bones always had to remind him to put his gloves on.

"whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a sec. Crime scene?" Mr Vichy looked shocked.

"Yes." Said Zach simply, opening the door. "Do you wash the vans after they are used?"

"Yeah, but I hadn't washed this one yet"

Zach crouched down, squinting at a cloth. "There is some kind of yellow substance here." He took a cotton swab and took a trace, then bagged the cloth.

"Yeah and I've got some hairs. Brown, like Bones' hair. This means we are going to have to take your van Mr Vichy."

"You can't do that, I've got to rent it out in a couple hours time."

Booth stood up and faced the man, towering over him. "Look, pal. You'll be lucky if I don't arrest you for perverting the course of justice, or even worse, an accessory to abduction. Bones had been taken, and you are just wasting my time."

"You should do what he says, last time Dr Brennan was kidnapped he shot an ice-cream truck."

"Alright, alright. Sorry. I didn't know."

Booth took a breath to calm himself, he needed to keep his temper, he was not helping Bones by attacking people. "Sorry, now let's get this van back to the lab."

wowowow

"Hey, Hodgins, got you a present. We've got an unknown yellow substance and a cloth." He handed him the two bags. "I want to know everything about both of them. And I brought more coffee." He handed out the coffee, everyone had been working for eight hours straight and was glad for the boost.

"I'll get straight on it." And he rushed off.

"Angela, any luck?"

She sighed, "Sorry, Booth, but I've only managed to eliminate a hundred web cams in that area."

"Still, one hundred is good, how'd you do it?"

"Checking the internet pages they're linked too, but it could still be one of thousands, some won't come up."

"Keep working on it."

wowowow

"Good news," Called Hodgins to Booth. "The rag showed traces of carbon, hydrogen and chlorine."

"And what does that mean, exactly?"

"Someone spiked it with trichloromethane"

"And that's easier to understand how? I don't speak squint."

Hodgins rolled his eyes. "Chloroform, someone put chloroform onto the rag,"

"Oh, how is that good?"

"That's not the good bit. The yellow substance is pollen from a rare flower, called the silversword flower. And it's only found in one green house in DC"

"Let me guess, it's inside the area we're searching."

Hodgins grinned and nodded. "The Cantina nursery."

"We'd better tell Angela." Booth said, relieved that they had a lead.

"I already know." An excited Angela ran out, "I've found the address." She handed Booth a paper.

Relief flooded through Booth, mixed with anger and worry. "Thanks you guys, I'll be call you as soon as I know she's ok, call an ambulance and the police to the address" He rushed towards door, fear eclipsing the relief. What if she wasn't ok?

"Wait!" Called out Angela.

"What?" Booth was impatient, Brennan was dieing while he was waiting here.

"I want to come with you." Booth sighed, he had no time to argue.

"Fine, but just stay out of the way."

"Babe," Called Hodgins, kissing her quickly. "Be careful."

"I will." Angela rushed off after Booth and they both got into his car. Neither of them spoke, trying not to think about their best friend's bloody body.

"Have you ever held a gun before?" Asked Booth suddenly after a heavy pause.

"What? Uh, yeah." They stopped at a light and he handed her a small pistol. "You never give Bren a gun" They started speeding once more, the siren blaring.

"I'm not letting you into a house with a madman who captured Bones without arming you, just don't shoot me."

"Don't worry, I can shoot dead straight." Then there was silence as Angela regretted her choice of words.

"They sat in silence for an age, until Booth said "Are we close yet?"

She consulted the paper. "It's a couple blocks away."

"Good." He switched the siren off.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked as though he was crazy.

"We don't want to announce our presence."

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense."

The house they were looking for was practically alone on a stretch of road, it made sense, he didn't want the neighbours to call the cops. The car grounded to a halt, the tyres crunching on the gravely road.

They got out of the car and Booth banged on the door. "FBI, open up." There was no answer. They waited for a second, their breath heavy, and then, as they had been waiting for it to do anything, a high pitched scream came from the depths of the house, as if it's foundations were begging for mercy from some sadistic torture. "Bones!" he yelled and aimed his gun at the lock. With a bang the door opened and they ran inside, both of them with their fingers on their guns, ready to shoot. Booth ran as fast as he could, following the scream. But then it stopped, sadistic laughter filling it's place. His heart dragged down to the ground, was she dead? Were they too late?

The came to another door, again, locked. However, this one was only a flimsy lock, easily broken with a well aimed kick. Light flooded into a dingy basement from the door at the top of a rickety set of stairs.

"I told you not to touch my Bones!" He yelled, holding the gun up to his head.

"To late!" Laughed Arlington. Booth's heart sank, was he too late? Or could you be lucky twice in four days? "Shoot me then, you'll miss."

"Are you forgetting that I used to be a sniper? A bit sloppy for you, really." He snarled.

"It won't bring her back. She's dead." He was right, she wasn't moving, her body limp. "Of course, if you shoot me," He took out a gun and smiled, putting it to her head. "We could always make sure she's dead"

Suddenly, Bang! The gun was shot out of his hands. Booth turned round, seeing Angela smiling slightly, gun smoking slightly. "I told you I was a good shot, now go get him."

He held up his own gun before he could grab anything else and shot him in the leg, the man fell to the ground. "You are under arrest for the abduction and murder of…" he trailed off for a second.

"Attempted murder!" squealed Angela. Brennan's head moved slightly and she coughed, more blood splattering over her clothes. Booth ran down the stairs and to Temperance.

"Booth," She whispered. Booth just about saw Angela sprint over to Arlington, holding the gun over him.

Booth saw what a terrible state she was in, he quickly untied her wrists and saw that they were bloody and infected, the skin rubbed away due to the over tight ropes. Her face was swollen and bloody, her eyes were black and she had a split lip. But worst of all was her arms, one was blackened and charred from a hot poker, the other was covered in blood, the viscous red substance still running furiously from an open wound.

She must have lost a lot of blood, her eyes were unfocused and her head was lolling to one side. He pressed down on the wound to stop the bleeding and she whimpered. "Bones, it's ok." He whispered. "Don't try to move." She looked up slightly and he stroked her hair.

"Seeley, I've lost a lot of blood, at least two of my ribs are broken, the muscles are strained and I mad have some internal bleeding." She said, her voice cracked and barely audible.

"Shhhh, I know. The paramedics are coming, just hold on."

He held onto her, making sure not to crush her ribs. "Seeley," She whispered.

"What?" he stroked her blood matted hair again.

"I love you." She whispered.

He paused for a second, looking into her eyes, islands of peace and beauty in the war-torn land of her face. "I love you too."


	9. Hospital Visits

**I'm sure you can find the phrase 'I don't own Bones' Somewhere in this document, right there, for example.**

Booth stared at the graceful body of Temperance Brennan in the hospital bed beside which he was sitting. She looked so poor, her face mangled and hair matted. Booth had not seen her for hours, even days as she underwent extensive surgery and was put into intensive care.

He touched her soft brown locks and instantly got caught in the forest of hair. He took up a comb and started to gently brush trough it. He tried not to hurt her, but she probably wouldn't feel it, the doctors said she would be out for a few hours yet.

Her eyes were closed, and he watched her chest rise slowly under the bed sheets. "Ow" said a small voice, followed by a small smile. A bandaged hand found his on her hand. "You're pulling my hair." She opened her eyes and he saw her blue eyes, tired but still twinkling. She tried to pull herself up to see him better, but winced, her ribs, arms and muscles felt like they were on fire.

"How long have I been out?"

"The doctors put you under about five hours ago. Don't try to move too much, you really damaged your muscles tied down to that chair."

"Well, it's not like I had a choice. I didn't ask to tie them so tight they wore away the flesh."

Booth smiled at her indignant reply. "I know." He played with her hair a bit, twisting it around her fingers.

"What else was damaged?" She asked.

"Everything pretty much. You had a punctured lung, all but two of your ribs were fractured, you will always have scars on your arms. And he broke your…" he gestured to her lower arm, the one he had plunged the knife into.

"My Ulna and Radius, Booth" She rolled her eyes, though jokingly, not seriously.

"Yeah, them." He smiled and she laughed.

"Hey, Sweetie" Angela appeared at the door holding a bunch of flowers and a box of candy. "You're awake"

"Hi, Ange, come in." She beckoned to her best friend.

"Guess what?" Angela looked ready to burst with excitement.

"What?"

"Me and Hodgins are getting married." She squealed and Brennan flinched, reached her hands up to cover her ears and flinching again.

"For real, this time?"

"For real." She smiled and put the flowers in an empty vase. "And when you can move properly again, you are going to be my maid of honour."

"Thanks, Ange" Brennan smiled. "When's the wedding?"

"In one year, five months seven days and…" A bored Hodgins entered the room checked his watch. "…Five minutes." He laughed though, spoiling the effect.

"Don't tell me your bored of the wedding talk already," grinned Booth

"Ange could talk the hind legs off a donkey on any day, but with a wedding on the way, there's a heard of legless donkeys out there." Grimaced Hodgins, Angela slapped him playfully.

"How is that possible?" Asked Brennan.

Booth chuckled, "It's just a saying, Bones"

"Oh, sorry."

"Nah, it's ok." He twisted a lock of chocolate hair around his finger. "It's one of the reasons I love you."

Angela and Hodgins stared, they knew they were involved, but hadn't seen them actually announce it in public. Then Angela's lip quivered. "Awww, that is so cute." Her eyes filled with tears, but luckily, she didn't scream again.

"Br Brennan, Booth." Zach entered the room, also holding candy, which he gave to Brennan.

She chuckled. "I'm going to ruin my teeth on all this candy,"

"Never mind, I'll help you eat it." Said Angela brightly.

"Now, how long until I get out of here, I've must have loads of work by now, and that case I was working on with Booth, are there any breakth-" She was stopped by Booth's hand over her mouth.

"No," He said forcefully. "You need a break, calm down."

"Can I at least have my laptop?"

"No," Said Angela, "It's in a safe at Jack's house."

"But what am I supposed to do in the mean time?" Brennan looked sulky.

"We could watch SpongeBob." Said a little voice, from a young Parker who climbed onto his Daddy's lap. Brennan looked at the door. Rebecca smiled and waved. Brennan beckoned her in, she came in shyly.

"I thought he might like to say get well, it's his turn to stay with his dad anyway."

Brennan smiled. "Thanks."

"Here's his stuff." She handed Booth a backpack. "Oh, by the way" She said near when she was close to the door. "I know about you two, congratulations. And you too, Angela, double congratulations" She smiled warmly and left.

"Get well soon, Dr Bones," He hugged her around her neck and she tried not to flinch, gingerly putting her arms around him. He let go and smiled at her, his smile was the same as his dad's.

"Come on, Parker, let's go get some ice-cream." Booth put him on the floor and took his hand.

"Yay!" Brennan smiled as the chirpy, hyper-active young boy bounced away after his dad. But they weren't gone for long, Booth came back a few seconds later, with a worried look and Cullen in tow.

He greeted everyone, "Dr Brennan, Ms Montenegro, Mr Hodgins, Dr Addy."

Brennan felt her heart sink, but some courage rose to the surface as it did so. "Cullen, I'd just like to say that if you re-assign Agent Booth, I will resign."

"And me." Angela looked stony faced.

"Me too," Said Booth from the door.

"Dr Brennan I-" Cullen looked a little lost.

"If Brennan resigns, I resign." Said Hodgins.

Cullen looked exasperated. "I will resign also." Said Zach with conviction.

"Dr Brennan!" he called out. "I merely wanted to wish you well, I must admit, I thought about re-assigning Agent Booth after I found out you were romantically involved" Brennan opened her mouth, "However, you two have the highest success rate in the FBI, to break you up would be madness."

"Oh" Brennan went pink. "Sorry."

"Water under the bridge, it's all water under the bridge now."

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know what that means."

Booth chuckled again. "It means, it doesn't matter, it's already happened."

"What does water have to do with it then?"

Booth looked puzzled, but was saved answering by Parker tugging on his trouser leg. "Daddy, SpongeBob is about to start." Everyone laughed.

"Ok then," Booth reached up to the on switch on the TV in the top-most corner of Brennan's hospital room. Parker jumped onto Brennan's bed and she winced, but the pain was ebbing away. She tried to keep her mouth shut, the show was full of so many inaccuracies! For one thing, a squirrel couldn't survive the pressure under the sea and how could they all move and talk?

Booth looked over to his Bones and almost laughed, the look on her face. She was bursting to say something, he knew it. He smiled and turned round to face her. "You look so stupid." He whispered.

She scrunched up her face in a sulk and opened her mouth to say something but he just smiled and took her advantage of her open mouth by kissing her, and she kissed back. There was a mixed reaction. Brennan heard Angela 'Awww', Parker's 'Ewwww' and Hodgins 'Dude'. But they didn't care. All she could feel was his warm lips and she smiled, he would always be there for her.

**Wadda ya think? Only the epilouge left to go up. I've also got an angsty little song fic that i just posted..**


	10. Epilogue: Angela's wedding

Temperance Brennan lay her head on Seeley's shoulder, smiling Yes, this is the last chapter.  It was fun, but I'm working on a couple of other things, so keep your eyes peeled. (I also have an MEGA-angsty one shot called miss you if you like that kind of thing) And don't think that just because it's finished doesn't mean you have to review. I want reviews people! One year, five months, seven days, thirteen hours and 15 minutes later.

Temperance Brennan lay her head on Seeley's shoulder, smiling. She felt serene, she had actually enjoyed the wedding, even though she had to stand for most of it. Seeing Angela in her beautiful white dress, and the look on Hodgins' face. She remembered it all so clearly. She snorted. Obviously being with Seeley had made her forget about logic and made her go soft.

"What"

"Nothing, I just think you're making me illogical."

"Well," Booth turned to face her fully, and she lifted her head off his shoulder. "The world can make do with an only half-rational Temperance Brennan." She smiled and shook her head.

"At least it wasn't a fully Christian ceremony, though some of the traditions are nonetheless disturbing." He stopped her from ranting on with a quick kiss. She smiled. "When's Ange going to get here? It's her own wedding reception, and I'm getting really hungry and bored." She whined in an un-Temperance like manner.

"She'll be here in a minute." Suddenly the doors opened and a beaming Angela and Hodgins came in. "Talk of the devil."

"What does the devil have to do with anything?"

He smiled "Just go up and hug your friend" He gave her a little push. She slapped him playfully, but rushed over to hug her best friend.

"You look beautiful." Brennan smiled.

"So do you" they hugged again.

"When do we get to eat? I'm starving and my feet ache." Angela laughed.

"My feet hurt too, come on, to Booth and the food." The friends laughed, and Angela marvelled at how much Temperance had changed, she was much more relaxed, she joked more, worked less and (though she was still very bad) understood popular culture more. "Come on Jack! You can talk later, I want to eat." She moaned and Hodgins chuckled. "What's so funny?" She pouted.

"I never thought you'd tell me to stop talking." She punched him on the arm and dragged him over to a table where Booth, Zach and Brennan were sitting.

Angela smiled. "What?" asked Brennan.

"it's nice to have all of my family here with me."

"Awww, that's a nice thought. You always have nice thoughts like that" Said Hodgins and he kissed he nose. There was a pause. "Ok, now, I'm hungry. Bring on the food!" he clapped his hands in a commanding manner. As if by magic, several posh waiters came out of the kitchen and started to serve everyone.

The place was nice, Hodgins had really pulled out all the stops. They were in a grand hotel's dining room. There were tables around the edges and a mahogany dance floor, even a string quartet.

They ate and laughed, soon it was time for the toasts. Booth, as Hodgins' best man, made the first toast. He stood up, chinking his glass. "I never though I'd see Hodgins married. Seriously, after the first fiasco I had doubts. He's a really great guy, and he and Angela seem like they were made for each other. He's a good guy and, really, not bad for a squint." There was a smattering of laughter. "I know that he will make Angela very happy." He raised his glass, and so did everyone else.

Brennan smiled at her boyfriend, he was sweet. Then it was her turn, her heart started to do back-flips. "What can I say about Angela? She's an artist, my best friend, a girlfriend, and now, a wife. She's kind and caring and she's always looking out for me. She drives me crazy sometimes, so I'm glad she's got you to bother now." She smiled at Hodgins and put a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck with that."

He grimaced and she continued. "A long time ago, her boyfriend died, killed. She didn't think she could fall in love again. But, she has. I haven't seen her as happy as she is with Hodgins. I hope they live together, happily, forever." She raised her glass.

(A/N I have never had to write a wedding speech before, so if anyone can do it better, PM me with your idea)

There where other speeches, then dancing. The lights dimmed and Hodgins lead Angela onto the dance floor. A song started playing, a romance song, that Temperance didn't recognise. She felt Booth rocking gently to the beat. "Come on" he whispered. "Do you want to dance?"

"I don't know, Booth,"

"Come on" he nudged her gently.

"No"

"It'll be fun."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine" He grinned and she allowed herself to be dragged onto the dance floor. "I don't know how to dance though,"

"I'll show you." He took her hands. "You put one hand here," he placed it on his shoulder "And your other hand here." He placed it on her hip, keeping his hand over it. She shivered at his touch. He frowned. "Are you cold?"

"No," She rested her head on his chest. "I feel fine. Everything's perfect."

"Good" he spun her around, forcing her to take her head off his shoulder. She almost lost her balance, and laughed, tripping over her heels and falling onto him.

"Clumsy" He kissed her nose.

"I am not clumsy, I merely tripped over my heels." She scrunched up her face in protest, but say him smiling, his smooth chocolaty eyes twinkling. "What?" She asked indignantly.

"Nothing, you just look so cute when you do that thing with your nose." She looked at him reproachfully, then smiled.

The song ended and they broke apart. "Finally." She breathed.

"What? Don't you like dancing with me?" He asked teasingly.

"No" She shifted uncomfortably. "These shoes are giving me blisters"

"Then take them off."

"Seeley, this is a wedding reception."

"I'm serious, nobody would notice, that dress practically covers them anyway."

"All right then." Two pink feet poked out of her dress, discarding the strappy four-inch heels she was wearing, leaving them in mess on the edge of the dance floor. "But you better not step on my feet."

"I'll make a special effort." He lead her back into the centre of the dance floor, this time dancing to a far more upbeat song.

Later, they crashed back into their seats, Brennan fanning herself with her hand. "Wow, I don't think I can move anymore"

"Oh really," Booth grinned, flashing her his charm smile. "Sorry about this, but Angela will kill you if you don't go up with the others and try to catch the bouquet." He pushed her up in her chair slightly. "And you've almost died enough times to last a life time."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I'm got going to catch the bouquet. It's a frankly disturbing tradition, full of superstition. It actually started in the…"

"Just go, please, Bones" She huffed at him and walked off towards Angela, staying as far back as she could get to the crowd of giggling women. She watched Angela survey the crowd, and pick her out. Then, she turned her back and threw. The women shrieked and grabbed at it. Brennan kept her arms tightly at her sides, but it came straight at her face. Fear for her (already scarred) face overrode her principles and she caught it.

She saw Angela look at her and clap her hands in excitement. Brennan rolled her eyes, obviously, her best friend was under the delusion that the superstition that whoever caught the bouquet was next to be married was true. She walked over to Booth, who stood up, meeting her in the middle of the dance floor.

"It's beautiful." He said. She smiled as he looked at it. "You know, they say the person who catches the bouquet is the next to marry."

"Yes, but, personally, I think it is untrue. Nobody can predict the future. It's just a silly superstition that stems from when…" She trailed off, he had produced a ring from the bouquet he was still holding and was holding it out to her. The roses fell to the floor and one hand rose to her mouth.

The ring was beautiful, a thin gold band and three stones, two small ones on the outside where a pale green and they framed a large, slightly darker blue in the centre. "They match your eyes." He whispered. She suddenly became aware that eyes were turning to them, and that her shoes were lying some ten feet to the left of her. "He took her hands in his. "Bones," he started, and more eyes turned. "I feel things for you that I've never felt before. I love you." She stared into his deep, brown eyes. Temperance heard her heart thump against her chest. "Will you marry me?"

She knew her answer, what was she supposed to say. "Yes, yes I will." He slipped the ring onto her finger. There noses almost touched. "But don't think this means that I don't think marriage is…"

"…An archaic institution." Booth finished for her, and punctuated the sentence with a kiss. The crowd clapped. They broke apart, and there was just enough time for her to blush and smile before Angela drew her into a rib-crushing hug.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS NOT TO TELL YOU!" she yelled.

"Angela, let go, you're crushing me" She pulled at the woman's arms.

"Sorry," She let go. "But you have no idea how hard it was not to scream during my wedding ceremony while I knew I had your engagement ring in my bouquet." She hugged her friend again, but less violently.

"I'm glad you abstained." Winced Brennan; her ears where still ringing from when Angela had yelled into them.

"Walk with me." Angela lead her away.

Temperance threw Seeley a pleading look and he sent her a look that said very clearly, 'Better you than me.'

"Now," Said Angela, matter-of-factly. "Lets talk flowers…"

Fin. I love you all.


End file.
